parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of NIMH (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Mrs. Brisby - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Jeremy - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Nicodermus - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Ages - Guaripolo (31 Minutes) *Auntie Shrew - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Great Owl - Dictador Turtle (Jungle Cubs) *Justin - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Jenner - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Sullivan - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Teresa - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Martin - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Cynthia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Young Timmy - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Dragon the Cat - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Miss Right - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Brutus - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Jonathan Brisby - Kion (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Prologue/Main Titles #Fuli Visits Guaripolo/Asking For Medicine #Fuil Meets Lucky/Sharrptooth Attacks #Aquaintance/Lucky's Potential #Auntie Big Mama/"Flying Dreams" #Moving Day #Seeking Wisdom/The Great Turtle #Helpful Lucky #Exploration/Makuu Chases Fuli Away #Meet Rollo/The Great Council Meeting #Lucky Gets All Tied Up #Owl/The Story of NIMH #The Amulet/Janja's Plan #The Plan/Fuli's Volunteers #Lucky's Mission #Drugging Sharptooth/Captured #A Call From NIMH/Moving Fuli's House #Fuli's Escape/Janja Takes Over #Rollo V.S. Janja #The House Sinks/The Amulet's Power #New Home/Lucky Finds Cadpig #End Credits Movie Used: *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Rio 1 (2011) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Redux Riding Hood (1997) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Mrs. Brisby Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Jeremy OWL.png|Owl as Nicodermus Guaripolo.png|Guaripolo as Mr. Ages Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Auntie Shrew Dictator Turtle.jpg|The Dictador Turtle as the Great Owl Rollo.jpg|Rollo as Justin Janja.png|Janja as Jenner Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Sullivan Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Teresa Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Martin Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekwitz as Cynthia Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Timmy Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons Lady.jpg|Lady as Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Billy Fitzgibbons Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Dragon the Cat Cadpig-1.jpg|Cadpig as Miss Right Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue movie spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoof